Step by step
by DauntlessShadowhunterTribute
Summary: Poorly written I don't know. Oneshot: Clary has never had friends, and when she does, she looses them. This is the life of Clarissa Fray.


**A/N: Hello, daylighters. Hows a Clary one shot sound?**

**~ DST**

**Kindergarten**

"Go away."

"No."

That was the answer Clarissa Fray always got.

_No. _

No, when Aline teased her about her hair, her clothes, everything.

No, when she asked if she could sit with her big brother, Jonathan, she could sit with him at lunch.

No, when she asked if she could play with Kaelie.

_No._

Clary came home to find her mother and her father yelling at each other. Jon started yelling at her mother as well. "Come, Clarissa," her father growled. Frightened, Clary hid behind her mother. Valentine and Jon stormed out of the house, and Valentine said he'd come back for Clary someday. Jocelyn and Clary wept that night. Jocelyn packed all of Clary and her things, leaving out anything that had to do with her son and now Ex husband. The two moved to Jocelyn's friend's house. Luke accepted them with open arms.

* * *

**1st Grade**

Clary sat next to a girl named Maia. She had braids for hair, dark skin, snd they soon became best friends.

Kaelie and Aline spread rumors about Clary, claiming things like her father beat her. One day, a girl named Maureen came and asked why her father wasn't in jail. Maia patiently waited outside the girls bathroom while Clary cried, like a good friend. She was a good friend.

Aline pushed Clary down into the mud, claiming that her clothes now matched her ugly face.

* * *

**2nd Grade**

Valentine sent a Christmas card.

Kaelie stole Clary's lunch all week. Clary didn't care. It's not as if she was going to eat anyway.

Aline and Kaelie told her she was friendless. Clary frowned and said Maia was her friend, they blinked at her and walked away. Weird.

Aline told Clary that she was exactly like her brother and that she should leave to go find him and die. She told her that she was nothing.

Because that's what Clary's life meant to most people.

Nothing.

* * *

**3rd Grade**

Jocelyn was sick, or at least, thats what Luke told Clary. He said she was in the hospital, and Clary should go see her. Clary stumbled down the white halls, and sat in a chair by her mother's bed.

A steady _beep beep_ filled the room, as Clary took her mother's warm, unmoving hand. Jocelyn smiled at Clary and told her that she loved her. The _beep_ing stopped.

Clary was young, but she wasn't stupid.

* * *

**4th Grade**

Two new kids moved into town. Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. Isabelle was fierce and girly, and Kaelie and Aline immediately hated her. Alec looked much like his sister, but was cold and hard.

Clary was crying in the girls bathroom when Isabelle found her. The black haired girl put one hand awkwardly on Clary's shoulder. The girls introduced each other, soon becoming friends.

* * *

**5th Grade**

Maia was gone. Isabelle claimed there was no one named Maia in the school, so Clary guessed she was never really there. A part of her imagination, to fill in a gap where a friend should be.

Luke owned a bookshop now. He called it _Werewolf Books_, because that was one of Clary's favorite mythical creatures.

She knew that Alec was gay, but decided it didn't matter. He was still Alec. Magnus Bane, the Glitter Obsession Cult Leader, or so he called himself, obviously liked Alec as more than friends. Clary could read people like that.

* * *

**Freshman year, High School**

Isabelle was dating guys and throwing them away like trash, claiming she didn't know them the next day. Clary begged Izzy to change. That it wasn't her, acting like this. Isabelle threw harsh words at Clary, never stopping when tears formed in her eyes. Clary left, and the friendship that had lasted four years died.

Alec slowly became more distant, probably feeling guilty around Clary. All of a sudden, he stopped talking to her all together.

She was truly alone.

* * *

**Sophomore year**

Luke died in a car accident. At his funeral, Clary saw a few glimpses of black eyes and white hair among 'family friends' Clary had never met. Valentine. She packed a few things in a waterproof backpack and ran past the city limits.

Goodbye, Chicago.

* * *

Clary didn't remember how, but by the time she was 18, she had completed her GPA and was working at an art studio, selling paintings for money, in New York, but she didn't ever escape her past.

Images of Jon, Valentine, Jocelyn, Izzy, Alec, and Luke haunted her dreams. She stepped on the window sill of the fourteenth floor the public art studio. It was in the hours where nobody came, so that was all the better. One little step to end it all . . .

xXx

xXx

xXx

xXx

When she opened her eyes, she was being pinned to the floor by a man with golden eyes, who couldn't be more than 20. He asked what she was thinking about how to end it all, and he looked at her through sad, tawny eyes. She asked if he was an angel, and he smirked. _Maybe_ was his answer.

xXx

xXx

The angel's name was Jace Herondale, and he knew Isabelle and Alec. Apparently, Alec was now 21 and living with his boyfriend, who happened to be Magnus. Isabelle was dating a man named Simon, who she had been with since Junior year. He asked if she wanted to see them.

* * *

Izzy blinked when she opened the door. Clary smiled and apologized for all those years ago, and when the other girl said the same, they were crushing each other with hugs. Clary met Simon, and immediately liked him. After a few hours, she told Izzy she was going to go find Alec and punch him in the face.

* * *

Magnus opened the door to the apartment, and squealed when he saw Clary. He picked her up and spun her around and clapped his hands like some demented seal. Magnus scolded Clary for leaving without saying goodbye to him- or to anyone. Clary told him everything and he nodded. As Clary was leaving, Alec came in. _Clary,_ he whispered. The girl smiled and punched him in the face, proceeding to walk out the door.

* * *

Jace kissed Clary two weeks later, and Clary was shocked to feel . . . joy. For the first time in a while, she was truly happy.


End file.
